MiniSodes
by storyLover58
Summary: It talks about normal things like normal problems to humour problems our girls face. Plus, this is a short story only, and it involves a little for my upcoming story.
1. Dining In

**Hey guys. This is a short chapter about the everyday lives of the girls. With fashion problems to crazy humour stuff. If you're wondering whether this story is a trilogy to my other stories, well, it is actually. But only a part of it. If you have any ideas of what would I be creating, either humour, or just normal problems, just review it. Until then, enjoy the quotes.**

* * *

**Dining In**

_**Location : Unknown**_

_**Time : 8.28 pm**_

_**Characters Involve : Irma and Stephen**_

* * *

Up close to the young couple at a dining table, with two plates of food near the teenagers and a candle in the middle of the table. Irma and Stephen were facing each other. The background will be reveal later.

Irma : *While looking at Stephen* Stephen, how do you enjoy the meal?

Stephen : *Look at Irma* Not bad.

Irma : This has got to be the best day we ever had.

Stephen : Yeah.

Irma : With the candles, a great meal, us alone, and some desserts!

Stephen : Yeah, but it could have gotten even better.

Irma : How?

Stephen : Well, we can enjoy the meal even better, like going to a real restaurant. *The location is in Irma's house*

Irma : Well, don't blame me for getting grounded by my parents! Just be lucky that my brother and my parents isn't here tonight! And if I go out tonight, my dad would ground me till I turn 80.

Stephen : Whatever. *Rolls eyes*

**Well, I know that this wasn't my idea of creating a short joke, but it is easier this way. Besides, this story is all about the talking, the background and the humour. If anybody likes to send me some ideas of what should I create next, then just review it. Thanks. Oh, and I hope that this chapter is a good start as I don't know whether it is understandable.**


	2. Painting Down

**Hey there guys. How's my previous joke? Is it alright? Or can it be improve? You tell me. Anyway, my upcoming story will be involve with this story, so you better read this. Now let's get this show on the road.**

* * *

**Painting Down**

_**Location : Silver Dragon Basement**_

_**Time : 3.14 pm**_

_**Characters Involve : Cornelia, Taranee and Hay Lin**_

* * *

Hay Lin :*While holding a paint brush* Guys, can you think up of a theme for my painting?

Cornelia : How bout a long row of beautiful clothes, dresses, shoes and scarfs?

Taranee : Cornelia, we're here to help Hay Lin, not telling her about our favourite stuffs. But you can draw something really nice, like, bunnies on an open field.

Hay Lin : No way, last year, somebody won it by drawing that painting. But that painting won't be awarded the second time.

Taranee: I hope you're right Hay Lin. But anyway, how about something else?

Hay Lin : Let me think. (After a while...) I know!

Taranee : Can you tell us about it?

Hay Lin : How bout the rise of a new light?

Cornelia : Not bad.

Taranee : Yeah.

Hay Lin was very happy that she drew a castle that looks almost the same as Meridian's palace, with Elyon and the guardians at the entrance of the palace, fighting off the evil from overtaking the palace.

Next week, on the day where people show their paintings. the three girls just came out of the building looking gloomy.

Hay Lin : I can't believe that I lost again.

Taranee : Don't feel too bad, even great artist sometimes loses.

Cornelia : Yeah, even I lost one ice skating competition that I got Silver instead of Gold.

Hay Lin : But I still can't believe that I lost to the bunnies painting, again! *Waving hands in the air*

* * *

**So, if you're wondering why did the painting of the rabbits won again, you will have to watch episode X is for Xanadu. And Cornelia having one Silver and the rest of it gold in ice skating competition, you will have to watch F is for Facades. Anyway, this is longer than my previous one, but it is still a little funny. If you feel that way, then tell me through reviews, thanks.**


	3. Shirtless

**Since my previous chapter was kinda funny, I think it's Will's turn. Here we go...**

* * *

**Shirtless**

_**Location : Will's House**_

_**Time : 9.34 am**_

_**Characters Involve : Will, Susan and Dean**_

* * *

Will was heading into her mom's bedroom. She then turn the door knob before entering.

Will : Hey mom, can I ask you something?

Susan : Oh, sure. What's wrong?

Will : Well, it is about Mr Collins.

Susan : What about him?

Will : You see, I wanted to know when... er... when he would...

Then suddenly, the bathroom door was opened. Then Dean came out, shirtless of course.

Dean : Hey, Susan, can you tell... *Notice Will standing nearby*

Will : *Notice Dean is shirtless before looking away, while blushing a hot red* Oh, hey Dean.

Dean : *Hiding behind the curtain while looking away as he blush like Will* Oh, Will, morning.

Dean, Will : _This is so embarrassing! *_While covering their faces with their hands*

Susan : *Blushes a little while looking up into the ceiling* *Sigh*

* * *

**Yeah, this is a part of the comic, I know, but it is so hilarious seeing the looks on the Vandom's. If you think this is the end, well, think again as I want to reach ten chapters. See you till my next chapter. The once I finish this, my next trilogy will continue. The reason I made this is because I needed a break, and the fact that I want to see that girls with their normal lives for a while. If you have any comments, please tell me through review.**

**P.S. This is way too mean to Will, and way too funny also. LOL XD**


	4. The Scent

**Lexvan : I like your idea, I will put it after a few more chapters as I have some of it.**

**Anyway, since I have finally made every girls, now it is time to go for a little more humour. Here we go...**

* * *

**The Scent**

_**Location : Silver Dragon Basement**_

_**Time : 5.03 pm**_

_**Characters Involve : W.I.T.C.H., Caleb and Matt**_

* * *

Will and Irma were in the basement, alone. Will then handed Irma a cloth.

Irma : What's this for? *While pointing at the cloth*

Will : Let's play a little game while we wait for the others.

Irma : Sure, what kind of game?

Will : Well, I have to blindfold you and you must guess on how many things you can smell is correct.

Irma : Okay, and what will happen if I misguess anything?

Will : You will have to buy me a meal at the burger joint.

Irma : Deal!

Will then blindfolded Irma before she took a chair to let Irma sit. She then took out a small box that she would want Irma to smell. Will then took out some food from the box before placing it near Irma's nose.

Will : Can you guess what is it?

Irma : It smells like... *Sniff* lemon.

Will : Correct. *Put the lemon into the box* What about this? *Place another object at Irma's nose*

Irma : *Sniff* I know this one... it's an orange!

Then suddenly, the basement door was open and the rest of the girls, Matt and Caleb had arrived. They noticed that Irma was blindfolded while Will let her sniff something. Cornelia then thought up a prank for her as she whispered to Hay Lin.

Will notice they were here and was about to unfold Irma's blindfold when she saw a smirk on Cornelia's face. Will then realised that they want to play a small prank on Irma so she moved out of the way.

Cornelia : *Whisper to Will* Will, can you help me out? Whenever I place something at Irma's nose, you ask her about it.

Will : *Whisper to Cornelia* Sure.

They then faced Irma. Then Cornelia took out an object from the box as she approached Irma.

Will : Irma, can you guess what is this?

Irma : *Sniff* Yeah, it is Corny's favourite lip gross with some strawberry ascent. *Cornelia was fumed at the nickname*

Will : Nice, what about this? *Cornelia took out another object from the box*

Irma : *Sniff* Easy, that's Yan Lin's fortune cookie.

Cornelia : *Softly giggling* *Whispering* Now for the main event.

Cornelia then ask Caleb whether she could burrow his sock, which Irma would regret doing a smelling contest sooner or later. As Cornelia took the sock from Caleb, she could tell from the smell, she would throw up as she closed her nose. She then approach Irma with the toxic sock.

Will : And lastly, *giggle* can you tell us what's this? *giggle*

Cornelia then placed it near Irma's nose.

Irma : *Sniff* *Moved back instantly a her face turned green from the smell before falling fown from her chair* 'Ew! Gross! Who's sock is that! * Irma then took off the blinfold and saw the others were in the basement, laughing.

Cornelia : It's Caleb's. *Laughing* *Gave the sock back to Caleb*

Irma : Why I oughta .. *Notice they were sneaking out the basement* Get back here you guys! *Chase after the girls and the guys out of the basement*

* * *

**LOL, think is kinda hard, but at least I finally finish this chapter. As for the next part, maybe some relax romantic gifts from two guys to two girls, how bout that? And give me some reviews, thanks.**


	5. Perfect Gift

**Hey there readers, In this chapter, it won't be about humour but friendship of course. So if you are wondering why I did this, is because I got something that you guys would love it. Here we go...**

* * *

**Perfect Gift**

_**Location : The Mall**_

_**Time : 2.28 pm**_

_**Characters Involve : Stephen, Matt, Irma and Will**_

* * *

Stephen and Matt were in the mall, trying to figure out which to buy for their girlfriends as a gift.

Stephen : *Looking through the window of a clothes shop* I don't think Irma would want new clothes.

Matt: Yeah, even Will doesn't like those weird looking shirts. *Pointing at the clothes inside the shoplot*

Stephen : *Stomach growling* Hey, Matt, shall we have some lunch as the burger joint?

Matt : Sure.

They then exited the mall before heading to the burger joint. Along the way, they passed Matt's grampa's pet shop. Stephen then stopped at the door of the pet shop. Matt noticed this and went beside Stephen.

Matt : Why are you doing at my grampa's pet shop?

Stephen : Just having a look. *Enters the pet shop*

Matt : Alright. *Follows Stephen*

They were looking at some aquatic animals through the glass. Stephen then spotted something that caught his eyes. He took a closer look and was happy about buying one for Irma. He then called Matt to help adopt the pet he would want to buy for Irma.

Matt : I'm not sure. He doesn't like to walk around a lot.

Stephen : It will be perfect. Trust me.

Matt looked at Stephen with uncertainty in his eyes before picking up the animal before placing it into a box filled with holes. He then closed the box before tying it to make sure the cover won't come off.

After Stephen had paid the fee, he and Matt then exited the pet shop, with Stephen carrying the box for Irma. On their way, Matt spotted something at one of the shops. Stephen wondered what was going on as he went beside Matt.

Stephen : Erm... mind telling me why we are staring into some clothes shop?

Matt : Look. *Points at the scarf filled with frogs*

Stephen : Why do you want to buy Will a scarf?

Matt : Don't you see, Will loves frogs. And that scarf is perfect for her as it is filled with frogs.

Stephen : Whatever.

Matt then entered the shop before buying the scarf that was displayed at the window. He then asked the cashier to put it into a gift box. He then paid the bill before exiting the shop. Then they went to have their meal at the burger joint while carrying their girlfriend's gifts.

* * *

As night falls, the two boys went to their girlfriends house. Matt was the first to reach Will's house. He nervously knock on the door before Susan answered it.

Susan : Oh, Matt, what are you doing here?

Matt : Is Will home?

Susan : Yeah, she's in her bedroom. * Lets Matt in*

Matt : Thanks. *Heads to Will's bedroom*

As Matt was just outside of Will's bedroom door, he took in a deep breath before knocking on the door. Then Will answered it and wa surprised that Matt was at her home.

Will : Hey... Matt. What are you doing here? * Lets Matt enter her bedroom before closing the door*

Matt : I came here to give you this. *Handed Will the gift he bought earlier*

Will : What is it? *Shakes the box near her ear*

Matt: You just have to open the box to find out.

Will : *Unwrapping the wrapper around the box before opening it* *Her eyes were widely open as she took out the scarf*

Matt : Well, do you like it?

Will : *Hug Matt* I love it! Thank you!

Matt : No problem.

Meanwhile, with Stephen, he was at the pavement of the Lair's house. He was nervouse of whether he made the right choice. He then walked towards the door before ringing the door bell. As the door opened, Irma was there.

Irma : Stephen? What are you doing here?

Stephen : I came here to give you this. *Hands the box to Irma*

Irma : What is it? *Looks at the box*

Stephen : Why don't you take a look inside.

Irma : Sure. *Unwraps the string before opening the cover of the box* *Her eyes were widely opened*

Stephen : Well, how do you like it?

Irma : *Took out the tortouse from the box* Oh, it's so cute! Thanks Stephen.

Stephen : Well, it took me a while to figure out which gift you wanted. Anyway what are you going to name it?

Irma : I think I'm going to name it... Leafy!

Stephen : Why?

Irma : Cause it have a green colour shell, and it might even like to eat veggies. Besides, it is perfect as I am the water guardian of course. Leafy would be a great pet as it can swimin water and it doesn't talk much.

Stephen : And it even has a home on its back which it doesn't need to go that far, like somebody I know. *Giggles a little*

Irma : You're mean! *Hit playfully on Stephen's shoulder*

* * *

**Whoa, now that is even longer than I expected. Anyway, this chapter isn't about humour, like I told you at the top. Besides, I think adding a pet for Irma would be a great idea. And for the next chapter, swimming lessons!**


	6. Swimming Ground

**Now back to the main event of the story, humour! And here we go...**

* * *

**Swimming Ground**

_**Location : The Park**_

_**Time : 5.23 pm**_

_**Characters Involve : W.I.T.C.H.**_

* * *

As the five girls were walking through the park, Will spotted something on the pole of the lamp. She then tore it down to have a closer look. The others then stood beside Will to find out what she was doing.

Cornelia : What are you doing Will?

Will : Look at this. *Held the paper to let the others read*

Taranee : It says that there is a new indoor swimming pool opened in Heatherfield. Participants wanted.

Hay Lin : Why are you so exited about this, Will?

Will : Duh, don't you get it, *Took back the paper* I can now join something that I really like, swimming.

Irma : Hey, what about me? You know that I seriously like water.

Will : Sorry Irma, but I don't think it will be fair if you join, since you are the water guardian. But there is something else here, like teachers for hire.

Irma : I'm in!

Will : What about you guys?

Taranee : Sorry, I'm not much of a swimmer.

Cornelia : Me neither, still haven't learn swimming yet.

Hay Lin : I prefer to paint.

Irma : Well then, it just leaves me and you, Will.

Will : Yeah, c'mon, lets go.

Will and Irma then left for their homes to get their swimming outfit while the others went to the Silver Dragon.

As the two girls entered the building, they were surprised as how many people were there. Will would have a hard time to join the swimming competitors. While Irma would be having no problem to join the teachers group of the swimming lessons.

There were judges judging whether the participants were worthy enough to join. As it was Will's turn, she was nervous. She tried to calm herself before she dived into the pool and began to swim the full length of the pool.

As Will got out of the pool, she looked at the judges and was very happy that the judges let her join. She then quickly took her towel to dry up before telling Irma the great news.

She found Irma just got out of the office looking gloomy. She wondered what was wrong.

Will : Irma, what's wrong?

Irma : I can't believe that I have to teach someone else who is new to swimming.

Will : It's not that bad. At least you managed to become an instructor for swimming.

Irma : That's not the point Will, the point is...

After a few hours...

Irma : ... I have to teach three to five year old Which would be easier if they even listen to me! Jack, the pool is not for you to drink! Marie, stop bullying others! Amanda, stop splashing the water! And lastly, *Got sprayed by somebody* Billy, put that water gun down and listen!

Will saw this and figured that Irma would eventually quit being an instructor in no time as it was hard to teach children who won't listen to her. She felt sorry for Irma as she began to practice her swimming.

* * *

**Okay, okay, it is not as funny as I though it would. But the main point of this story is that Will likes to swim and that she goes to the indoor swimming pool to swim. If ou read the comics, you will understand what I mean here. Anyway, my next story would be from one of the readers, who goes by Lexvan, about Cornelia and Caleb. I think this would be a little tricky, but not impossible as I can improvise. She you in the next chapter.**


	7. Making Out, Not

**Hey there guys. Since some of you guys think my last chapter was kinda funny, what about this? This one is from Lexvan, who is very helpful for giving this kind of idea, thanks. Now on with the chapter...**

* * *

**Making Out, Not**

_**Location : Cornelia's Apartment**_

_**Time : 3.21 pm**_

_**Characters Involve : Cornelia, Caleb and Mrs Hale**_

* * *

Caleb was visiting Cornelia at her apartment. He wanted to give Cornelia a gift. As he approached the door to Cornelia's place, he was completely nervous about it. He then took in a big breath before knocking on the door. As the door opened, he was met a with shriek.

Cornelia : Caleb!

Caleb : Hey, Cornelia.

Cornelia : What are you doing here?

Caleb : I came to give you this. *Took out a wrapped up gift*

Cornelia : What is it? *Took the gift from Caleb*

Caleb : Open it up, then you'll see what is it.

Cornelia : *Unwrapping the gift* Wow, it is so pretty.

Caleb : Yup, made by the finest goldsmith in Meridian. *Cornelia took out a gold covered necklace*

Cornelia : Come on in.

Caleb : I don't think I should.

Cornelia : Don't worry, my parents aren't home and my sis is at her friend's house.

Caleb : Alright, if you insist. *Entered the room before Cornelia closed the door*

They then sat on the couch while Napolean went to take its nap somewhere else as he was disturbed by them. Cornelia and Caleb were now making out each other.

As time passes by, Caleb slowly placed his hand on Cornelia's hand. Cornelia noticed this and blushes a little. She then looked at Caleb as he looked back. Then they slowly approached each other, as they were about to kiss when the door suddenly went opened.

Mrs Hale saw that both Cornelia and Caleb were sitting together, close by. She figured that she have entered at the right time.

Mrs Hale : Cornelia, what are you doing?

Cornelia : We? We... er... we were just...

Caleb : Just imitating some bees and birds of Heatherfield!

Cornelia : Yeah, that's right!

Mrs Hale : Uh huh, and why were you two sat so close to each other?

Cornelia : *Blush* We were just sitting next to each other because Caleb was trying to protect me from a bee that was in the apartment.

Mrs Hale : And he have to be that close to you?

Cornelia : Yeah, that's right.

Mrs Hale : Uh huh, and what is your name?

Caleb : My name is Caleb, Mrs Hale.

Mrs Hale : Caleb, please go back home as I would want a word with Cornelia here.

Caleb : Oh, sure. *Got off the couch as he could sense danger was rising in the air* Bye Cornelia.

Cornelia : Bye Caleb.

Mrs Hale then opened the door for Caleb to leave before closing the door back.

Cornelia : Mom, that was so embarrassing!

Mrs Hale : Not as embarrassing if I haven't caught you two kissing each other without my camera.

Cornelia : *Blush even redder* Mom! That's personal! And it's not that funny!

Mrs Hale : Not as funny as the look on you two faces! *Giggles*

Cornelia : Mom! *Got off the couch before heading to her bedroom*

* * *

**Well, I told you it wasn't easy, but at least I tried. Anyway, if you think that this is kinda funny, well, the next one would be even funnier. It involves somebody going all Nerissa on the girls again, and I guess you all figure that out already. Give you a hint, she wore a black dress in one of the episode of season 2. If you figured that out, then you will have to wait what kind of chapter would I make. Thanks.**


	8. Clearing The Mouth

**For whoever guess about this chapter, it isn't about Cornelia, sorry Lexvan, but instead, it is Irma. If you don't understand what I meant here, then you should watch O is for Obedience. There is where Irma went all Nerissa on her friends, and she even wore a black dress. Anyway, wondering why I took this up, well, it is about this chapter. Here we go...**

* * *

**Clearing The Mouth**

_**Location : The Stadium**_

_**Time : 10.07 am**_

_**Characters Involve : W.I.T.C.H., Stephen, Matt, Eric, Nigel and Caleb**_

* * *

The gang were clearing and decorating the stadium for a special occasion, V.M.J. would be singing for tonight concert, and the person who is in charge for keeping the whole place in order is non other than Irma, since she is the head of K-Ship.

Irma : Cornelia! Move those ladders! It is in the way!

Cornelia : Fine! *Moving the ladder*

Irma : Taranee, Hay Lin! Plug those wires into the socket!

Hay Lin : Got it chief.

Irma : Matt, Nigel, Caleb, try to move those heavy boxes!

Matt, Nigel, Caleb : Whatever.

Stephen : Aren't you a little bit harsh on them Irma?

Irma : No way, besides, it is only for today. And you are my second in command.

Stephen : Roger that.

As they gang were doing their work, they are getting annoyed by Irma's orders as they were doing their work.

Irma : Corny! Try to clear the equipment up!

Cornelia : Oh, I will clean it up! *She wanted to strange Irma, but Will and Taranee held her*

Will : Cornelia, this is not the time. You will get her back, but not now.

Cornelia : *Calming down* Alright, but I so do not want to be her servant or whatever.

Irma : Why aren't you guys working! Move people, move, move, move!

Taranee : *Whispering* Oh, she is so going to pay for that.

Will : *Whispering* She will, right after lunch time.

As time passes, it was lunch time and the girls were having their meal, except for Irma and Stephen.

Taranee: So, Will, what are we planning to do?

Will : Simple, let me tell you about it.

As Will slowly explain her plan, the girls were giggling at the idea of Will's. Even the guys agreed to do it. They just need to be together before they commence their attack.

Once they were about to begin again, Irma and Stephen just came out of the room.

Irma : Okay, guys, Stephen is still the second in command apart from me, so let get this show on the road!

Will : Irma, can you give us a break? I mean, we just had our lunch.

Taranee : Yeah, we need to rest first before we start.

Irma : Whoa, hold up! Are you telling me that you need a break after the break?

Girls and Boys : That's right.

Irma : And you guys are wondering whether I should let you guys rest first?

Girls : Absolutely.

Irma : Well, I don't think so, not making this concert perfect for Vance Michael Justin. It's either my way, or the highway. Do I make myself clear!

Cornelia : Told you she won't listen.

Will : Plan B?

Cornelia, Taranee, Matt, Eric : Plan B.

As they slowly approached Irma, Stephen step out of the way. Irma noticed that they were approaching her, and she spotted something on Will's hands, a rope and a clothe.

Irma : Erm... what are you guys doing?

Will : Not telling.

Irma : Stephen, a little help here.

Stephen : Well, looked at the time, I better get to work. *Left quickly*

Irma : Can we talk about this?

Cornelia : Let's see, you will stop ordering us around, then we'll talk.

Irma : Are you kidding me? You know that it would take my dignity away.

Cornelia : I knew she would answer that.

As they were walking towards Irma, she was walking backwards till she hit a corner.

Irma : _Oh man, this is so not my day!_

The next moment, the girls were doing their job, without Irma ordering them except for Stephen.

Stephen : Cornelia, need help with those?

Cornelia : Sure.

Will : Luckily Irma made him second in command.

Taranee : Yeah, he even help us out.

Will : I wonder how Irma is doing right now.

Meanwhile...

Irma : _Those guys are seriously going to regret this!_

Irma was tied up and was gag with the clothe around her mouth. Her friends put her inside the closet as they clear the stage up. Irma has to wait until they are done with the cleaning of the stadium before letting her out. She wondered what went wrong as she was just telling them what to do. Why did it comes to this.

* * *

**Well, my original plan for Irma was to place her somewhere she doesn't like, but since this is just for fun, I might as well change the location and picked the closet. Anyway, I think my next chapter could be just normal teenage problem, or some humour. See you there.**


	9. Mathematical Problem

**Well, I have some news, this short story will be ending soon, but another trilogy will start later. And don't worry for those who like this story, I will be making a few parts for this. Ten chapters each, which is enough for me for having a break. Anyway, before I end it with a bang, lets start with just a normal teenage problem.**

* * *

**Mathematical Problem**

_**Location : Will's House**_

_**Time : 7.26 pm**_

_**Characters Involve : Will, Taranee and Cornelia**_

* * *

Will was doing her homework, with her maths She hated maths, a lot. She thinks that the maths is evil, like Phobos or Nerissa. But, whenever she doesn't understand about the maths, she could call Taranee for help.

Will : *Dialling the phone* Come on Taranee, pick it up.

(A few seconds later...)

Taranee : Hello?

Will : Taranee, I need your help.

Taranee: Why, what's wrong? Did Phobos escaped again? Is Meridian under attack? Or is Cornelia having those seizure?

Will : No, no, and what kind of seizure did Corny had?

Taranee : Never mind. Anyway, why did you call Will?

Will : I need your help with this maths problem.

Taranee: Can you try to picture it in your head?

Will : Sure.

(After a few seconds...)

Taranee : That's easy. Besides, you got the answer correct.

Will : Really? Thanks Taranee.

Then there was another called was made at the Vandom's house...

Will : Hold T, I think somebody is there. *Answered the other call*

Cornelia : Will! I need your help!

Will : Is it a seizure problem?

Cornelia : Wha? Never mind, what is the answer for question 2x - 5y + 9?

Will : I have no idea. Why don't you ask Taranee?

Taranee : Guys, I am not a calculator! I am just helping Will, not giving out answers!

Cornelia : Sorry Taranee, but I seriously need to finish this.

Taranee : No way, no how, and no buts! I won't give you the answer!

Cornelia : Please...

Taranee : No!

Cornelia : Please, please, please.

Taranee : My answer is still no.

Cornelia : Pretty please! With cherries on top.

Will : Wow, this is the first time I heard Corny beg for help.

Cornelia : Don't push it Will.

Taranee : Come on Corny, I can't just give you the answer. You almost sounded like Irma.

Cornelia : No way am I like anything of Irma. She would ask you all kinds of question while I have this only.

Taranee : No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!

Cornelia : Please... Then I won't bug you anymore.

Will : Come on Corny, *Giggle* stop pleading.

Cornelia : Will, can you stay out of this.

Will : Can't, this is too much fun to miss.

Taranee : You are even worse than Irma!

Cornelia : So not true!

Will : Yes you are.

Cornelia : Come on Taranee, just this once.

Taranee : Sorry Corny, but I have to go.

Cornelia : No way! You are so not going to *Click!* cut the call. *Sigh*

Will : Yup, she did it. *Giggle*

Cornelia : Since you're here, can you tell me what answer is it?

Will : Well look at the time, I better have my dinner. Bye Corny. *Click!*

Cornelia : *Click!* Ugh! Those guys are so... Ugh!

She then stomped all her way back to her bedroom.

Lillian : What was that?

Mrs Hale : Just Cornelia being mad.

Lillian : Oh, can you ask her whether she could teach me maths?

Mrs Hale : I don't think it would be a good idea to ask her about it now.

**Well, here is the second to last chapter before I will start with my upcoming story. Anyway, for those wondering what kind of chapter would I be making, it would be the most hilarious chapter in this story, thanks to Lexvan for sending me an idea. The next chapter would be partially devoted to him as he have been helpful. See you guys in the last chapter of the story.**

* * *

**NOTE : For those who heard of the battle between Malaysia and Philippines I wish that those who died while protecting Malaysia may rest in peace. The country solute those heroes. I wish that this battle would end soon, as I hate to see people die and a war start between the two countries. For those supporting this, please review or fav this story as a support. If you are wondering what part of Malaysia is under attack, it is Lahad Datu, in Sabah, the eastern part of Malaysia. If you aren't sure of the location, please go to the goggle maps for the country. Thanks for the support.**


	10. The Big Lesson

**Hey there guys, sorry for this one day late update. I have been thinking about Lexvan suggestion, and how should I put it. It has a few things that I think needs to be a little change, but after I thought about it, I figured I might as well go with it, only part of it isn't though. Anyway, here it is...**

* * *

**Oh, almost forgotten about this, since all of my previous nine chapters doesn't have any disclaimer, well, then I don't own W.I.T.C.H..**

* * *

**The Big Lesson**

_**Location : Sheffield Institue**_

_**Time : 11.09 am**_

_**Characters Involve : All the characters of the show.**_

* * *

As Irma was locking the studio, she overheard someone talking about her. She went to check out who it was and was surprised as who was talking about her.

Courtney : I mean, she only pranks everybody but her friends.

Bess : Yeah, especially her best friend, the Asian girl.

Courtney : I bet that she prank other people to just show her skills, but in her, she is a coward.

Irma had heard enough of this. She heard that the Grumper sisters talking about her pranks, that she won't dare to prank her best friend, Hay Lin. She then heard that the Grumper's will tell everybody about her after art class. Irma now has a chance to keep her reputation of being the best prankster of the school. She is going to do a prank at her best friend.

Before she head to the art classroom, she took a bucket from the janitor closet before entering the classroom. She then filled the paint with Orange colour paint and left it near the door. She then heard the bell rang. Irma hurried out the classroom to find Hay Lin.

She then spotted her as Hay Lin was taking out some of her brushes from her locker.

Irma : Hay Lin, I need to tell you something.

Hay Lin : What is it?

Irma : There is a cute little kitten outside the school, you should go and see it.

Hay Lin : Oh, I bet it would be so adorable to cuddle it, I'll be right back.

Irma : Oh, sure. Just take your time.

As Hay Lin left, Irma went back to the arts classroom. When she reached outside the classroom, she noticed that the teacher wasn't in yet. She then went into the classroom, grab the bucket of paint, placing the bucket onto the door and making sure it will drop on its victim, before waiting for Hay Lin to return.

She spotted Hay Lin down the halls, looking a bit upset. Irma figured that Hay Lin found out that there wasn't any kittens outside, but that wasn't really important right now as the fun part is coming.

As Hay Lin approached the door, Irma took a few steps backwards. When Hay Lin opened the door, the bucket fill with orange paint fell onto Hay Lin, soaking her with the paint.

Hay Lin : Arg! My clothes!

The whole class was filled with laughter as Hay Lin looked for the person who was responsible for this prank. But what comes next was really surprising. Her best friend was right there, laughing too.

Hay Lin : Irma, you did this! But why?!

Irma : To keep *giggle* my reputation. That's why. *Giggle*

As Taranee step into the classroom, she almost slipped on the paint before realising what had happened.

Taranee : What happened here? And my new shoes!

Irma : T, I thought you don't really care of how you look.

Taranee: I don't, but this shoes are brand new. If my mom finds out, I would be grounded! That means, no seeing with Nigel. *Noticed Hay Lin drenched in paint* What happen to Hay Lin?

Hay Lin : Irma just played a prank on me!

Taranee : No way!

Irma : Yes way, besides, it is just a prank.

Hay Lin then ran out of the classroom, with Taranee following not far behind. They both then entered the restroom. Hay Lin then use the water to clean up, with the help from Taranee.

Hay Lin : Thanks Taranee, *Sob* that Irma is so mean. *Sniff*

Taranee : Don't worry Hay Lin, you will get back at her in no time. Besides, she will regret doing a prank on her best friend.

Hay Lin : Thanks Taranee, for helping me.

Once Hay Lin finished cleaning up, she change into a fresh new clothes she kept in her locker. She and Taranee then went back into the art class to paint.

Hay Lin was ignoring Irma's apologies, but she was still laughing a little as Hay Lin could hear it. But she would have some pay-back later.

As time passes, the recess bell rang. Irma could tell that the Grumper sisters are talking about her pranking her best friend. She then head outside, which was filled with other students talking to each other.

Hay Lin was with the others, talking about what had happened earlier.

Cornelia : Irma is so cruel.

Will : Yeah, she should never pull that kind of prank on you Hay Lin.

Hay Lin : I know, but she will soon regret doing it.

Cornelia : How?

Hay Lin : She is outside right now. And there is a lot of students outside right now. So why not I play a prank on her.

Will : Come on Hay Lin, doing this isn't going to solve anything.

Hay Lin : Oh yes it is, and this time, she will think twice before pranking anyone.

As Irma walk around the field, there was a sudden gust of wind. She figured it could be just the wind, but this was unusual because the sky is clear. Suddenly, the next she didn't expected was that her ankle length skirt was blown up by the wind. It was then revealed that she wore a panties that is pink in colour, with some flowers. The boys was giving whistling and some cat calls while the girls were laughing out loud.

Irma was so embarrased at this and went straight into the building. She then ran into the girl;s restroom before locking the door. The other students were wondering what was wrong, but they didn't want to be curious about it as they went back to their own business.

The four girls, Will, Taranee, Corny and Hay Lin, noticed that Irma was inside the restroom, where Hay Lin went to earlier. Will then knocked on the door to see whether Irma was alright.

Will : Irma, are you alright?

Irma : Go away! I don't feel like seeing anybody right now!

Taranee : Come on Irma, just open the door.

Irma : ...

Hay Lin : Irma, that was a prank. I wanted you to see how embarrass I was when you pull that prank on me.

Irma : I'm sorry Hay Lin. *Sniff*

Will : Why don't you let us in.

Irma :*The door unlocked* Promise not to tell anybody about this?

Hay Lin : We promise. *Hugs Irma*

Irma : *Sniff* I'm sorry Hay Lin, about pranking you earlier.

Hay Lin : Hey, at least you still kept your reputation.

Irma : I don't think so. *Sniff* *Rubs her tears*

Taranee : Never mind about that right now. Here you go. *Hands Irma a tissue*

Irma : Thanks *Takes the tissue before blowing her nose*

Will : Come one, we better stop the Grumpers from broadcasting about what happened a few minutes ago.

Cornelia : I have a feeling that the Grumpers will be having a laugh out of this.

Irma : Oh, they will have a laugh.

Hay Lin : Uh oh, I recognise that face.

Taranee : Let me guess, another prank?

Irma : Those girls are the one who started this. I heard them saying that I am a coward because I prank everybody except you guys.

Hay Lin : Then let's go! Cause we will always help each other out.

Will : And I think I know how Irma and Hay Lin could get back at them.

Will then told them about her idea. The others then grinned at the idea of Will's before they headed the the studio. They then entered the studio, before Irma took out some small cameras, while Will having a small chat with the electronics, and Hay Lin moved the boxes inside the storeroom to make room for either her or Irma to fit in.

As the studio was rigged with the girls pranks, all that left now is the sisters.

Irma hid in the storeroom, while Hay Lin became invisible. They then heard the Grumper sisters entered the studio, as Irma could hear them talking.

Bess : Hahaha... the panties that Irma wore was super hilarious!

Courtney : Yeah, let's broadcast it.

When Bess was about to switch the *On Air* button, the whole room black out.

Bess : What happened?

Courtney : No idea, but let's get this studio back online.

As Bess went to the circuit box, she heard something like a box falling down.

Courtney : Stop being so clumsy.

Bess : I'm not.

*THUD*

Courtney : If that isn't you, then who was it?

Bess : *Ran besides Courtney* D-d-don't know.

Irma then gave the signal to Hay Lin that it is time for their second phase. Hay Lin then whispered into the circuitry box. Then the light began to flicker on and off, to frighten the two girls.

Bess : I think the studio is hunted.

Courtney : No way! The studio couldn't be hunted!

Then, suddenly, they screamed as they see something while the light flickered. It was Hay Lin becoming both visible and invisible by following the rhythm of the lights. Hay Lin painted her face to looked like a ghost.

Hay Lin : *Ghost voice* You have cause a lot of trouble... You must be punish...

Bess : We didn't do anything! Honest!

Courtney : It's Bess, trust me!

Bess : So not true!

Hay Lin : *Ghost voice* SILENCE! You have cause a lot of trouble in the school...

Bess: But, but...

Then suddenly, Irma came out of the storeroom, in her ghost costum. The girls saw this and went to hug each other. Irma wore a mask over her head to cover her identity.

Irma : *Almost dead voice* I can never have some peace because of you two...

Bess: We're sorry!

Courtney : Yeah, it won't happen again.

Hay Lin : *Ghost voice*Then leave this studio... Now...

Bess: Yes, we're leaving right now!

Both the two sisters hurriedly left the studio before the lights went back to normal. Irma and Hay Lin then took a seat as they laugh of what had just happened.

Irma : Hahaha... now that is funny.

Hay Lin : Yeah, *Wiping a tear* those Grumpers will think twice before talking about us.

Irma : So, best friend?

Hay Lin : Best friend.

They then went to hug each other. Then Irma went to collect the hidden camera.

Irma : What should I do with this?

Hay Lin : Why not post it online?

Irma : Great idea!

After school, Irma went to post the video she and Hay Lin prank on the sisters at school. She was laughing out loud as she rewatch the whole video before posting it on the website.

Irma : Now, I'll wait for anybody to watch this. And I better not prank on my friends again.

* * *

**Whoa, this chapter is longer than I expected. And Lexvan, I think this will be a better ending, with Irma and Hay Lin winning. Anyway, this is the last chapter of this story before I start my next trilogy. Oh, one more thing, if you ever have any ideas, please send me one as I will be making another part for this. It will be 'MiniSodes 2'. So, after I finish another four stories, I will make it. Thanks. ;)**


End file.
